


Caring

by ultharkitty



Series: Problems with Combaticons (fallout from the Spare Parts Incident) [8]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 10:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty/pseuds/ultharkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A set of three drabbles exploring Brawl’s response to Soundwave after the Spare Parts Incident.</p><p> </p><p>Written for macboris, who gave me the prompt – Caring, Brawl and Soundwave: Soundwave is injured, Brawl feels attached to him because he fixed him when Swindle brought his personality component back in B.O.T. and worries/tries to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caring

The battlefield was no place for hesitation.

Brawl knew this, but in the turmoil of the frantic route, one thing gave him reason to pause.

A hint of blue under a mountain of dull grey. Soundwave: immobile; unconscious, but clearly alive. And about to get left behind.

Brawl skidded to a halt, filthy sand clogging his treads, and doubled back. His fuel reserves gurgled, a little voice at the back of his processor joining the clamour from his comms - _What do you think you’re doing? Go back! Retreat!_

Head down against the hail of shrapnel, Brawl scrambled towards Soundwave.

* * *

 

The Combaticon crouched and heaved. He used a rock for a fulcrum, a girder for leverage.

Soundwave watched because he couldn’t turn his neck, couldn’t move for the tumble of dead parts pinning him to the moist, bitty ground.

It was futile; so much metal to shift, and the Autobots so close.

“Leave,” he said. His cassette tray was empty, his team safe. Better the Decepticons kept Bruticus than he and Brawl were both captured.

But the Combaticon acted as though he hadn’t heard. He shoved off the last of the debris, looped his arms around Soundwave’s chest, and pulled.

* * *

Brawl loitered by the repair table. Hook had let him in under sufferance, although Brawl wasn’t sure what that meant.

Soundwave certainly looked like he was suffering, all hung over with hoses and wires, his armour bent and cracked. But if he was in pain, he didn’t show it.

“Query,” Soundwave said. “Why?”

It was obvious what he meant, but Brawl didn’t have a ready answer.

Still, Soundwave expected – and deserved – an explanation.

Brawl thought of the Spare Parts Incident, of Swindle’s betrayal and the wonderful moment he re-awoke in his mended body. He shrugged. “You fixed me.”


End file.
